


I'm Showing

by barsonaddict



Series: A Barson Baby [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liv is late, Noah is cute, and Rafael turns down sex in the closet. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Showing

Lieutenant Olivia Benson is late. 

She is standing in her bedroom, wearing only her bra and underwear, staring at her midsection in the full length mirror.

She knows she is very, very late- and yet, can't bring herself to put clothes on. 

She vaguely registers the sounds from the front of the apartment- Rafael is trying to get Noah dressed in his coat and shoes so they can get to work on time, but the almost two year old is not fond of outerwear this week. Too bad it's November and he doesn't have a choice. 

Rafael has called her name three times now, and she hears the TV flip on, and the theme song of one of Noah's shows starts playing seconds before footsteps start coming down the hall. 

He starts talking before he enters the room, "Liv, what the hell's going on? You've been back here for almost an hour- I can drop Noah at daycare but you're still going to be really late."

He stops when he sees her standing in front of the closet, practically naked, a pile of discarded clothes next to her on the bed. 

"Yeah...I'm gonna miss the weekly briefing," she says in a calm, quiet voice, still looking in the mirror. His annoyance quickly turns into concern. 

"So, are you going to finish getting dressed?" he asks cautiously, not wanting to set off one of her mood swings. 

She doesn't answer his question, instead reaches for his hand and pulls him closer. "C'mere."

"Liv, as much as I'd love to have sex in the closet, we really don't have time, and Noah's just..." He trails off as she shushes him and places his hand on her lower abdomen. 

"Look," she indicates the mirror with her free hand. "I'm showing."

Watching his reflection in the mirror, she can pinpoint the moment that he notices, as his eyes widen and get very bright. 

"It's really in there," he whispers, lightly stroking her bump before he moves in front of her and drops to his knees. 

He leans forward, taking her hand that still cups her bump, and places a gentle kiss next to it, whispering in Spanish, "Hi baby, it's your daddy. I don't think you have ears yet but I just need to tell you we're so happy you're in there and growing big and strong."

Olivia can't hold back the sudden tears at her boyfriend's words and adds, "And we love you, so much."

She runs her hands through his hair, and he presses another kiss to her bump before standing in front of her. 

"I love you, Liv. I don't say it enough, but you're my everything- you and our kids. But for the love of all that is holy, you need to put some clothes on, before Carisi puts out an APB on you."

She smiles at him, and places a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"I will. I just..." She trails off, unable to put into words her emotions. 

"I know, mi amor," he agrees, equally awestruck at the morning's revelation. 

He pulls her into a hug, rubbing up and down her bare back when they hear the sound of little feet running down the hallway toward them. 

Noah bursts through the door and stops when he sees his parents embracing. 

"Group hug!" He yells, and rushes at them. 

Rafael scoops him up to complete the group hug, and after they pull apart Noah says in a stern voice, "Mommy, you need to wear your coat. Daddy said so. It's cold out."

They chuckle at Noah, and then Rafael takes the toddler to finish his show while Liv actually gets dressed. 

Ten minutes and almost as many pairs of too-tight pants later, Olivia exits the apartment in a dress with her two boys, vowing to do some online shopping on her lunch break.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt a series of one shots based on a Barson baby/pregnancy. Stories will be added as inspiration strikes.


End file.
